Murder At The Le Palais Hotel
by Devil Doll
Summary: There is a murder in the hotel, who did it. Also haves Davis/Kari in it Added 2!!!
1. Default Chapter

Murder At The Le Palais Hotel  
By Devil Doll  
  
Guest Starring:  
  
Doll Doll (the writer) as Stephen Tarantino  
  
Prologue  
  
Around the corner from the doormen, the limos, the taxis, and the revolving doors at the entrance to Le Palais, one of New York's oldest and grandest hotels, there is another door, this one small, unmarked, and - for the most part - unremarked.   
  
Hikari Motomiya approached it one morning at a quarter of seven, her plain blue canvas tote-bag in one hand and a smile on her face. She was not unhappy in her work - being the Chief Housekeeper of floors ten through twelve of Le Palais might not seem an important or rewarding job to some, but to a woman who grow up in Tokyo, Japan, it seemed very important indeed, and very rewarding as well.  
  
Her huband and two daughters - Daisuke, Naoko, and Katrina Motomiya - help out around the hotel (They work there too). They beem working there since they moved to America.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Okasan!" said Naoko Motomiya runing to her mom.  
  
"What is it, Naoko?" said Hikari in japanese, putting away some boxes.  
  
"The manager wants to talk to you in private." said Naoko in japanese.  
  
"I wonder what that asshole wants?" throught Hikari in english.  
  
.............................  
  
Hikari open the manager's door which read in big green latters "Jeff Nimoy, The Manager'". She saw him writing some papers.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" said Hikari in english, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Just the person I wanted to see, sit down." said Jeff.  
  
"Why did you want to see me for?" said Hikari siting down.  
  
"Well, we have a few new guests appearing this afternoon and I want you to show them around the hotel." said Jeff drinking his coffice.  
  
"Why didn't you ask the others to do this?" said Hikari.  
  
"Because I don't like you, now get the fuck out of my office!!" said Jeff.  
  
"Fucker." Hikari said to herself in japanese, leaving.  
  
.........  
  
"So, what is a hot bitch like you working in a place like this." said Terry Gilliam (not the writer) trying to hit on Katrina Motomiya (Hikari's other daughter).  
  
"Don't call me that!!" yelled Katrina in english, slapping him across the face as hard as she could.  
  
"That's for calling me a bitch!!" she continued before storming off.  
  
"That's what you get for calling a girl a bitch." said Tery's best firend, Stephen Tarantino.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
If you have any questions for the story or the new charactors, review this story and I'll do my best to answer them all in Part 2. Oh and tell me what you think of the story also. 


	2. Default Chapter

Murder At The Le Palais Hotel  
By Devil Doll  
  
Part 2  
  
"Fuck you!" said Terry giveing Stephen the finger Before leaving. Stephen rolled his eyes and sipped on his red wine.  
  
................................................  
  
Daisuke Motomiya (Hikari's Husband) is standing in front of the entrance to The Le Palais Hotel. He stood there until he decided to go in.  
  
"Daisuke!" said Stephen running towards him. Daisuke smiled and replied, "What's up?"  
  
"There's been a Murder!" said Stephen to Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke frowned, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I just heard someone yell in Room 56 and I want to take it out when I saw Mr. and Mrs Lee lieing there nuded with blood," said Stephen.  
  
Daisuke took a breath and said, "I'm going to check it out. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah" said Stephen. Daisuke nodded and they went towards Room 56.  
  
.............................  
  
In Room 12, Hkari was showing the room to two people.  
  
"This is the bedroom and that's the bathrom" said Hkari pointing to each. The couple nodded.  
  
"Well, if you need anything just call room service." said Hikari.  
  
"We'll be just fine," the male replied as Hikari walked out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what Katrina's doing?" said Hikari to herself.   
  
"Hikari!" shouted Daisuke when he spotted her.  
  
"What is it, Daisuke?" said Hikari.  
  
"I heard there was a murderer in this hotel," he answered as Stephen walked behind Daisuke.  
  
"I saw the people that got killed." said Stephen.  
  
"Really? I never heard of that kind of crap," Hikari said.  
  
"Want to check it out" said Stephen..  
  
"Who the hell are you anyways?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Oh, the names Stephen Tarantino." said Stephen.  
  
"Hikari Motomiya. A pleasure to meet you," greeted Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, same here, but can we get back to the Murder." said Stephen.  
  
"Sure," she said as the three went towards room 56.  
  
"We're here!" said Stephen stoping at a door which read "56" on it. Daisuke nodded and slowly reached for the door knob but then got interrupted.   
  
"Mom!" came the voices of Naoko and Katrina.  
  
What it it?" said Hikari to her two daughters. The two girls ran towards their mother, but then stopped and looked at Daisuke, "Dad?" they asked.  
  
"Hi, Naoko and Katrina." said Daisuke.  
  
"Hey dad!" Naoko said. Katrina looked at Stephen and asked, "Weren't you with that bastard?"  
  
"You mean Terry?" said Stephen.  
  
"Was that the asshold's name?" Katrina asked  
  
"Yeah, I call him *King of the Dicks*" said Stphen.  
  
"Um... girls, mom is busy so can you two go get your father some pie in the kitchen?" Hikari asked her daughters.  
  
"Ok!" said Naoko and Katrina leaving.  
  
"Ok, where were we now?" Diasuke asked.  
  
"The murder." said Stephen.  
  
"Oh yes now," Daisuke yet again reached for the door knob and turned it. They want in and saw two naked body's lieing on the bed. Hikari stared at the corps in horror.  
  
"Who could of done this?" said Hikari still in horror.  
  
Daisuke spoke, "I don't know."  
  
"Same here." said Stephen looking at the woman's naked body.  
  
"If you don't mind I think I want to get out of here instead of staring at naked bodies," Hikari said while walking out of the room.  
  
"Yea, me too!" said Daisuke also leaving. Stephen stared at the bodies one more time and then followed Daisuke out of the room and into the hallway where Hikari was.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" said Daisuke.  
  
"Call the police," answered Hikari  
  
"Right." said Stephen and Daisuke. They went down stairs and headed for the phone.  
  
"Hi, Stephen." said a female voice.  
  
"Hi, Kat?" said Stephen about to get the plone.  
  
"Yep! So what's happening?" Kat asked.  
  
"There's a been a murder." said Stephen.  
  
Kat blinked, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." said Stephen.  
  
"I see. Then why aren't you calling the police?" she asked annoyed  
"We were." said Stephen holding the plone.  
"Oh ok. I won't interrupt any more. You can call now," Kat said.  
  
"Ok."said Stephen calling the police. Kat waited patiently. When Stephen finished calling she asked, "Well? What did they say?"  
  
"There on there way." said Stephen. Kat nodded, "Good."  
  
"All we do is wait." said Stephen.  
  
"OK," Kat replied. Two hours laters, the cops are there. They went to room 56 and started to gather evidence. Stephen is talking to a cop.  
  
"So, what did you find out?" said Stephen to the cops.  
  
"That the couples were making love and then got shot," replied the cop.  
  
"Oh no!" throught Stephen.  
  
"I pity them," Kat said from behind.  
  
"I know." said Stephen to Kat.  
  
"Who could ever kill the mayor and his wife?" Kat asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Stephen thinking.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
